Unwritten Pages
by Legacy Now
Summary: COMPLETE! :D Life for Eleanor Belinda Salazar was pretty ordinary... Until she met Wally West aka, the Flash, the fastest man alive. Let the fun begin!
1. November 12

**November 12 **

Man... I haven't written in a diary for years! Talk about immature... Though I need to control my emotions... I am a grown woman, not a child. I am a heroine of the Justice League... An ambassador of my fellow colleagues and the founders of the Watchtower...

Anyways... to why I'm writing in this diary! Well, John (a.k.a. Green Pain-In-The-Butt) gave me a hard time again... I don't know why he needs to do that! Yeah, sure, fighting evil and being on time and all is hectic, though I have to say that his bark is more painful than a death ray from Luthor! If he has one that is... Though, the mission at the Bahamas that me, Fire, and Ice did was successful. That is all I need to know. There was an earthquake there, but it wasn't big.

When people write in a diary, they usually talk about themselves and their interest on the first entry. It's babyish and takes a lot of time, though I got lots of that to kill! No one's ever going to read someone else's personal thoughts! Unless if Question barges into my dorm room and steals it...

I live in Central City, America and I work as a chef at the "Belvedere" restaurant (the place is _very_ fancy).

Well... my looks are average... At least I'm not bad looking. I have an oval face. My hair's dark brown (which can get frizzy) and my eyes are hazel. I have a golf ball-sized birth mark at the back of my neck, though it's not often seen, since I have it down most of the time. I'm tall, though not basketball player tall.

I like to read, write poems, shop, cook, listen to music (preferably something quiet and on the easy side), take pictures, and walking through gardens. I hate spiders, spider webs, dark and narrow places, and loud nosies.

I joined the Justice League a couple months ago. It was hard at first, though I got used to it and made friend with the other heroes. I'm uncomfortable around heroes from other planets... I don't know why... Ha! Like I'm one to speak, since I have wings. Butterfly wings, actually. Not angel wings. They're blue... a bit black around the perimeter, though the blue's a dark blue... I can also draw them in and out of my body, which reduces the trouble of hiding them! I found out that I had wings when I was about five. It was when I was out camping with my parents... I was alone and walking through the woods of the campsite... I got lost and cried... I can't believe I was so emotional back there... Then the wings came... That's all I can remember... I kind of put it aside until I was about fifteen. I think I knew how to control them and all that when I was older. Well, at least some talents can be put to good use! I don't know why I have these wings and I was confused and a little scared at the start, though I'll use them wisely. I can't tell Mom and Dad... even my friends... I just can't... I'm a hundred percent certain that they'll flip out. Now on weapons and if I use them... I use two lighting clubs to attack enemies. They're heavy, though I'll get used to it! I found them somewhere around the Watchtower. No one needed them, and I had nothing, so I took them.

Well... not a bad start for a first entry! I was never one for English class, but I might pull this through...


	2. November 15

**November 15**

It took me forever to find this! God, my rooms a mess...! There's already a stain on the cover and the pen's all sticky... Oh, well! ... Wait a minute, I should be _angry_!! And I've got a good reason why I should be.

Well, it all started out when I was in the Watchtower's shower... I felt refreshed. Ah, the warm water... I was using lavender scented body wash to cleanse myself. No super villains were at my back. There were no screaming people running from terror. At least that's what I knew.

I then heard voices out the door of the shower stall. I wasn't concerned, but then I heard loud and clear, "come on, John, I know she's in there! Come on!" (John still makes me mad!)

"Wally, no! I'm not going to do this to Shayera. It's over between us a long time ago! You of all people should know that! You were practically _there_!"

Wally then said, "come on, just-"

The door of the shower stall that I was in suddenly opened. My eyes were wide, I was sure of that. Even though that John's pupils are green from the power ring he wears, I knew that he was shocked and embarrassed. Wally stood frozen like a statue. He looked terrified as well, but then he had a bathrobe in his hands (must've used super speed). He then handed it over to me and said, "here." I grabbed it and closed the door of the shower stall. I turned off the water and put on the bathrobe. I was furious. I wanted to chase them! But I had to breath in and calm down. Chasing people in nothing but a bathrobe would only make me more of a laughing stock in the whole League. Once I was ready, I came out of the shower stall. John and Wally said their apologies, though I think that it was more of Wally's fault than John's. Wally said that he thought that Shayera was in the stall that I was using, and that he planned for John to peek in on her. I said that there was no trouble, and we headed our separate ways.

I can't believe I looked up to that pervert! He's always so out of hand. From what I've heard from the girls in the League, something tells me he's a womanizer. Forget that he's an original founder. HE MUST BE KICKED OUT!

Okay... Gotta breath...

Much better. He said that he was sorry... I have to forgive him. I forgot that he constantly plays tricks on everyone! Oh, well... Though, if he dropped the pranks and that attitude of his, my guess is that the Watchtower would be in a long lasting peace. Ad in Wally and you'll get the Watchtower in a long lasting parade of pieces.


	3. November 17

**November 17**

Mari was looking at me strangely when I pasted by her in the halls today. The rumor about Wally and John peeking in on me got around quicker than I thought... If anyone is to blame, I'm pointing the finger at Wally! And what does that girl see in that grouch?! I wish that I could go up to him and say that we can't all be perfectionist! Speaking of which, I heard that Shayera and John used to date each other a while back, but they broke up after the Thangarian Invasion. Poor girl... Oh, John... Why did you ran to Mari?! Sigh...

On another note, Batman officially scares me! The way he looks at you with that glare and those creepy eyes... It just sends shivers down my spine! He won't even tell anyone his secret identity. But when I'm working with him, everything is successful and completed, so there's no argument there... But still, the way he moves and the black and stuff... it CREEPS me out!!

I'm so tired... Trained at the virtual arena today. My arms hurt from thrashing things with the clubs. It's a miracle that I can even write in here! I also used my wings a lot, so they hurt as well. Being able to fly feels so free. It feels... I don't know... so... great! Though it's best to fly when the sun sets, or when the sun rises. It's so breathtaking...


	4. November 20

**November 20 **

I had a counseling appointment with J'onn J'onzz today. I kind of felt awkward around him, since he's an alien, but I needed _someone_ to talk to! My boss was planning to modify the menu, which means new dishes for our place and me having to look at new recipes. That, I'm not used to! I also told him about the trouble with balancing my time with the League and my friends. Apparently, Isabelle and Hayden were arguing about something which I didn't know about. I'll have to talk to them about it soon and see what I can do... Once I was finished, J'onn explained a couple of things and gave his advice, but one thing which really got on my nerves was that he said, "there's more to life than the kitchen, Eleanor."

More to life than the kitchen? What was that supposed to mean?!

"Or should I say, Painted Lady?" asked J'onn.

"You didn't have to do that..." I said.

"I know," he continued. "When you're in the Watchtower, you want your friends who are in the League to call you by your real name."

"You read my mind, haven't you?" I asked.

"Obviously," he said. "How could I avoid it?"

I then apologized for talking back and thanked him. I wondered if I offended J'onn... I kind of sounded obnoxious, but maybe it's just me...

I don't know why I'm so worried. Has Question been LOOKING in my diary? There's a lot more stains on the cover, and the pages are starting to get dirty too! Oh, wait... that's just something from the smoothie... I'll ask Huntress to pommel him for me if he did... Heard that they were going out from Black Canary.


	5. November 22

**November 22 **

There was an explosion in one of the hallways at the Watchtower. It happened just as I came back from a mission. What kind of an explosion? A lingerie one. Bras, undies, thongs, pantyhose, you name it! They were either on the floor, hanging over peoples' shoulders, or dangling on the hall lamps. It was only girl's underwear. No wonder the laundry was slow for us! I thought the guy who was doing the laundry was being sexist, but _someone_ stole the undies and hid them away until now! We didn't even need Batman's help with this... It was obviously Wally. I helped clean out the mess, since some of it was my underwear. While cleaning, I saw Shinning Knight lecturing Wally about respecting women, which I can't even write it down in here since it's so complicated! (He's from the middle ages, what did I expect!) One thing that I did hear loud and clear, was that he said, "if you keep this up, lad, no lady would want to be saved by the likes of you!"

I kind of felt awkward when he said the "save" part. I don't know why. I think my face got warm... or maybe it was just the cold from the mission! We were near Moscow! Of course it's cold this time of year!!

Shinning Knight then looked at me and said, "and are the rumors true that you peeked in on poor Ms. Painted Lady?"

I froze like a deer in the headlights. I'm positively sure that I stood there like an idiot with my mouth wide open.

"I... I didn't say that it was-"

God, I stuttered so much!

"Yeah..." said Wally, his head looking down. "I did walk in on Eleanor."

How does he know my name so well? He has better things to do than remember my secret identity! Why mine?!

"Did you apologize to her?!" Shinning Knight said loudly.

Wally looked up, walked over to where I was standing and said, "yes, but I would like to do it again..."

He then reached out for my hand (the one that was free of underwear), squeezed it and said, "I'm really sorry, Eleanor, I really am... I really didn't mean to walk into you. Will you forgive me?"

... What's wrong with this picture?! I then said that it was alright and that I bear no grudge against him. I then left where they stood and went back to cleaning.

Whew! _That_ was awkward!! I'll try to write in here as often as I can. Missions keep me away from this diary, though I'll write in here whenever there's a window of opportunity.


	6. November 24

**November 24 **

I did not saw that. Tell me it wasn't real... Wally can get annoying and foolish at times, but what I saw out there was complete madness!

It happened when I was walking through the hallway of the Watchtower. Everything was casual. Nothing looked out of place and the atmosphere was peaceful. It even looked like that from outer space! As I turned around a corner, I noticed Mari and John ahead of me. Everything seemed normal after they pasted by me, but then I heard a loud thump. I turned around quickly and there I saw John and Wally's faces touching each other. They were kissing! I also saw Shayera next to Wally. Mari and Shayera looked absolutely horrified! I kind of felt uneasy at the sight of it... John then immediately broke free and by the look on his face, it seemed that he didn't like it one bit! For a moment, John yelled at Wally furiously. Wally's face seemed to tell everyone that he was terrified. His eyes somehow looked like they were glancing towards something. It wasn't John, but I couldn't point out to what he was looking at... After the commotion was over and the apologies were said, everyone cleared the way and I went to my dorm room.

Three pranks in one week... How could one person possibly do all that?! I just notice something... Why am I always talking about Wally in this diary?


	7. November 26

**November 26 **

When I was working at the restaurant today, I heard a familiar voice at the dinning tables. It belonged to a man that I just saved yesterday as Painted Lady. (He's short and bald at the top of his head. That's what he looked like when I first saw him.) His voice was so loud (that's how I could tell it was him) that I was sure the people at the back of the kitchen could hear too! He was arguing with one of the waiters about the taste of the food. It would seem that it was the dish that _I_ cooked! Well, excuse me! I saved your life, and now I have to cook you dinner?! Now that's just plain robbery! In the end he got something different and didn't get charged for the last dish. It left him quiet for the rest of the night until he left. They should have billed him extra for life saving...

To top it off, I can't seem to find most of my underwear. I know my dorm's the disaster area of the entire Watchtower, but this is insane! I'm sure that I got my laundry order done... It usually comes in the next day whenever I use the Watchtower service, the next hour even! Might as well buy new ones...

Christmas is coming up! Better think of something for everyone...

* * *

What To Get For Gifts

Mom- Tickets to the Globe Theater (She always wanted to go there! She's a theater director! I might have to go to England to get them...)

Dad- a book about gardens (He's a gardener, so that makes sense...)

Isabelle- that lavender soap which she always wanted (If only she'll finish her lemon grass one...)

Hayden- the new "Rose" novel that just came out (She's into the series!)

* * *

I'll have to think of something for colleagues soon... Both at the "Belvedere" and the League!


	8. November 29

**November 29 **

I can't believe they talked me into this... A _date_?! Do _I_ have time? Do _we_ have time?! With our alter egos and crime fighting, it's hard enough to balance out everything as is. If someone asked me if a double life was okay, I would say, "park 'er and turn 'er around, sweetie! Playing doubles's no life of ease!"

It all started over a coffee break. Me, Tora, and Greg were relaxing at the lounge, drinking away at our favorite drinks. I had tea, Greg had coffee, and Tora had an ice cappuccino (I wonder if she drinks anything hot...). It was heaven on earth (almost literally, since we're in space...)! Not a single mishap was in sight! Then Tora popped the question. She asked us if we wanted to do something over the weekend. Greg agreed wholeheartedly, but I told them that if this was a date, then I had no partner to go out with. Greg suggested a few guys from the League to me, but I said no to all of them. I said no, reason being because it was either that the guy wasn't my type, or that I hardly knew him at all!

Wally then came by and said, "hey, all! How's it going?!" Oh, God, that annoying smile and costume!! Instead of my usual grumpy attitude, I started to feel uneasy. That was the first time I felt that way when he came by today... Why wasn't I irritated? Tora then told him about our play date, and that I had no one to go out with. She then asked Wally if he wanted to come along and be my partner for the night. Oh, God, Tora what were you thinking?! Wally is an Original Founder! They're off limits!! Wally then thought for a moment, and then said that he was free this weekend.

"I'd love to come!" said Wally, a grin crossing his face.

"Great! Problem solved!" said Tora, smiling.

I was sure that I was gaping the whole time while we were planning the whole thing, thinking, "this can't be happening!" Though, Tora was the one who got my conscience back so that I could focus with them as well. The date was settled on Saturday, since I had a shift on Sunday at the restaurant. As the set event for the night, we decided that we were going to eat out and see a movie. Since most of us live in different towns, we planned to come up to the Watchtower first, and then get beamed down to our destination. For convenience sake, we all decided Central City, since me and Wally live there. I never knew that he lives in Central City until now... The boys decided that they were going to fork over the tickets and the food at the restaurant, while me and Tora were going to pay for the concession at the theater. Once everything was settled, the guys departed for their rooms, while me and Tora decided to go shopping tomorrow to prepare for the big night. I was still feeling shocked as I walk back to my dorm room, and I'm still am right now!

From the looks of it, this is beginning to sound more like an actual date than kids' play to me.


	9. November 30

**November 30 **

Tora and I went shopping at the mall today. It was for the date on Saturday. We really didn't get anything too fancy, since the place we're going to eat at is a grill room. (It was Greg's idea to go there.) I don't really care if I look perfect or not, since we're just going out to relax, but I'm still kind of annoyed that Tora and Greg wouldn't let me have a say about if Wally could come with us or not (and be my partner!). It's already too late... It would be rude if I said no. His feelings would be hurt too...

I have no idea why I jumped ahead and thought Tora was planning a date. I don't know why! Greg was there, right? Did that caused it? They are going out, and her suggesting me to come with them sounded thoughtful, but I would just look like a tag-a-long with them. Was it because Tora and Greg were a couple, and me following along with them was rude, and that I was intruding? I'll never know the answer... I hate to admit it, but I'm glad that Wally came by to balance the scales. It just feels right if I'm with someone for that night...

The movie we decided to watch was _The Matrix Revolution_. The last two in the series left me waiting for more, so I'm pretty excited! I guess that's one thing to look forward to on Saturday... At least I'll get to know how the whole thing ends!

What I got at the mall was a pair of black pants, a light blue shirt, and a pair of flats. I was thinking to wear high heels, but then I dropped the debate. If I wore high heels on the big night, it would be humiliating if I tripped! Within my life, me and high heels were never on good terms. I wonder how the girls who wear high heels in the League could handle them? On an overall assessment of my own costume, I'd say that mine is pretty practical and modest... It's a white dress with a little bit of brown on it, which is over knee length with brown lining around the edge (and blue embroidery). The sleeves are over past the shoulders. My shoes are dark brown, and I have a mask which covers my identity. The material of the costume is kind of rubbery. I chose that so I wouldn't get shocked from my clubs! I wonder if I should start wearing insulated gloves... I would probably be more safer and have less splinters if I did wore them! That way, the people at the "Belvedere" wouldn't hark on me about my hands! They're wide open and noticeable for eyes whenever I cook...

Well, Tora got her thing as well (green top and white capri). She's going to look so adorable! Now all we need to do is the hair, the nails, and the makeup. Tomorrow's a good day to do all that! I hope I won't be assigned a mission tomorrow... Otherwise, it'll all be ruined! ... I don't know why I'm putting in so much effort into how I look... I don't even mind. Ha!

Out of the blue, Tora then brought up Wally in our conversation. She said that she heard the rumors about him peeking in on me and a whole lot of other dirty details and stories (even the one where Wally apologized to me when the underwear explosion happened). She then asked me if I like him. That's total baloney! How could I be attracted to that fool?! I tried to bring my shield up, but Tora said that I was blushing. I'm not in love with Wally, am I?

Oh! Before I forget, I need to write this down. There was some sort of bombing on the streets near the mall. It happened while we were shopping. Tora and I looked over it, but we've got nothing. Not a trace was left! Better tell somebody in the League...


	10. December 1

**December 1**

I told Batman and Diana about the sudden explosion in Central City. The absent evidence left them both disturbed, so we decided to keep an eye out, just in case if it happens again. We also planned to let the others know about it too. The more eyes, the better! I wonder why there was no evidence at the scene? To be honest, I'm a little weird out! That's utterly impossible! There should at least be a finger print on a wall, or something! I hope this won't be our only topic at dinner tomorrow night... Otherwise we'll look like total nut cases!

Speaking of which, Tora and I are going to get our nails painted this afternoon. Better hurry for our appointment, or I'll be late!


	11. December 2

**December 2 **

I'm back... So what have I got to report? Well...

Me and Tora came up to the Watchtower to get primed up for the night. The make-up process and the hair treatment went well, and the clothes matched too, which is a good thing. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't even recognize myself... even if I had a _little_ make-up on! Tora said that I looked cute, but in my opinion, the mascara makes me look gross. I am never going to try that on again...

Now on to the meeting of our escorts! I was a little surprised to find that they were not in their costumes, since that's what I see them in _all_ the time! Greg had his bandanna off, revealing his whole face, which is not too bad... My reaction with Wally on the other hand, was a completely different story. His eyes are clear through his mask, but tonight, it was off. His hair color's red, which I thought was appropriate, considering his manner and all... I saw the shape of his face more clearly too. Greg then said, "Lookin' good gals! Lookin' good..." I kind of got a little nervous when he said that as I looked at Wally, but Wally looked stunned too. (We're hopeless!) I said hi, he said hi, and that was pretty much it within those seconds. We didn't talk too much, since we had a reservation, so we headed to the teleporter.

Once we were beamed down to Central, we showed Greg and Tora the city while we were on our way to the restaurant. (The place that the guys decided on was "Moxie's".) Tora saw most of the city while we were at our appointment yesterday, but the extra details didn't seem to bother her. I kind of felt a little indifferent when we entered the restaurant, since I work in one, so I pretty much knew how the whole place operated. Tora ordered a sandwich and salad combo, Greg had a steak dish, Wally had a burger plate, and I ordered a linguine plate. We _did_ talk about the bombing in the streets the day before yesterday. It seemed to be the only interesting topic besides _more_ hero work! (We are defiantly hopeless...) The food was good, though. The music over the speakers wasn't too bad, but they could've at least switch the theme once in a while! They played way too many love-centered songs over the speakers... It kind of got me a little nervous...

The movie at the theater was excellent, but I think there was too much hand wrestling in the popcorn tubs. I think that was Wally's hand while I was trying to get some popcorn... I couldn't tell, since I was more focused on the movie.

After the movie, we then went to a nightclub. It was loud and a little cramped, so I didn't get anything out of it. Wally was at my side though, which I'm thankful for (in case if I pass out). We danced... (That's the only way I can put it!) Whenever a love song was played, I kind of... didn't feel well... I'm fine with love songs now and then, but tonight was weird! I don't know why I felt that way tonight, especially around Wally... Someone then bumped into me, and I ended up crashing into Wally. My eyes were closed. I could feel my lips against something, but I don't know what it was... It was defiantly Wally, but what part of his face did I landed on? This might sound crazy, but the music was suddenly not that loud anymore...


	12. December 7

**December 7  
**

* * *

_Why do you look at me with those eyes?  
They scare me!  
Yet I want you to look my way again..._

_When you laugh and smile at me for no reason  
I get frustrated  
Yet I want to hear that happy sound and see that soft smile one more time..._

_When you walk away  
I want to reach out my hand  
And shout, "Don't go!"_

_But in the end  
What I really say is,  
"Go and come back safely..."  
_

_I'm sorry that I'm weak  
If I'm not strong enough  
May I be forgiven?  
_

* * *

God, this poem's crap... _I_ feel like crap! I'm so tired... Better have a nap... Yes... That'll do.


	13. December 9

**December 9**

I found this note on the floor near the doorway... Here's what it says.

* * *

_Okay, Elly! What's wrong?_

_You hardly ever return my calls, you ignore me whenever I see you, and you avoid me whenever I'm around... it's crazy! It's like your practically trying to go Houdini on me! You even make Bats look like an amateur in the art of disappearing. Did I do something to offend you? You're also working a lot. Not just your personal life, but with the League as well._

_What's all this about? Does it have to do something about the kiss? Just why are you ignoring me?_

_- W.W._

* * *

Should I reply to the guy?

Oh, Wally... If only you had known... Don't make me do this, don't make me hurt you...


	14. December 10

**December 10**

* * *

_It's fine, I'm alright. We should focus more on the job at hand. You never know when it might get too dangerous._

_And since when did you start calling me "Elly", Wallace?_

_- E.S._

* * *

I am so transparent... He'll definitely see right through me.


	15. December 11

**December 11**

* * *

_Don't call me Wallace! Only my Grandma calls me that... It sounds embarrassing if someone else calls me that it too..._

_Seriously, tell me what's wrong. You didn't sound too good in that last note you sent me. I'm all ears if you need someone to talk to._

_Is this all really about me? I'm not that fickle, Eleanor... If that's what's bothering you, then I'll do my best to stop it. To tell you the truth, I really like you. On the night we went out with Greg and Tora, I thought that it was going to work out between us. Do we still have a chance?_

_- W.W._

* * *

Would he understand if I told him everything? Maybe I _should_ go talk to him... But if I told him that, would he back away from me even _more_? I work too much... It even shows in high school! Things never change...

My Mother told me that when I was little, it was hard to change my mind. Whenever she wanted to prove me wrong, she had to bring out lots of evidence for me in order to side with her. This even happens between me and my friends. Do I like Wally? What's there to prove that I like him?

**_Later_**

A few weeks ago, I would've thought that liking Wally was impossible... I just read the earlier entries... It's frightening... I just don't like him. It's more than that...

Drat, I'm in love...


	16. December 14

**December 14**

_Wally,_

_This isn't about you. It's me... I'm the one with the problem. I'm sorry to have caused all this pain for you. I thought it was for the best, but it seems to be doing less good and more damage. I'll explain everything...  
_

_I work a lot, even back when I was in high school. It effects everyone around me, even my friends. Relationship with boys never lasted too long. I was usually focused on studying and the like in order to pass my classes. The breakups were usually bitter and sombre, that we both ached when it was over. In the end we both hurt deeply.__ Not a thing changed while I progressed into my career, which I'm not too proud of. _

_I had a wonderful time that night, Wally, I really did! But when we kissed... I realized that I was drawing too close to you. If I drew too close to you... then I would hurt you. I don't want to do something that I regret, Wally... You don't deserve any harm from me.  
_

_Look, it's almost Christmas... We shouldn't get angry over such little things. Again, I'm sorry for the trouble that I cost you. I love you, Wally... I truly do. I just wish that I did things differently...  
_

_Eleanor_


	17. December 15

**December 15**

_Elly,_

_Meet me at the Javelin Bay tomorrow at 8 PM. We need to talk._

_Wally_


	18. December 16

**December 16 **

I thought that I could never hold a solid relationship, but I never knew people were that willing... It still feels so real in my head, even though we've parted ways a few minutes ago!

I waited at the Javelin Bay at the time Wally stated in the note. I never liked the area over there... The gas makes everything smell utterly nauseous! He then soon arrived, looking a bit... cross? Anyhow, his expression was sour, that I thought my misdoings did much more than devastate his well-being! After our brief salutations (which was pretty much a smile from me and a nod from him), we lingered on for a few minutes. The silence was murdering me. I would've done _anything_ to get out of there, but I kept away from him far too many times... I had no choice but to stay with him. Finally, he broke the quiet, and told me to flow him. We walked around the Watchtower, saying our greetings to people who passed by us. Later on, we were at the teleporter. Wally then punched in the coordinates he wanted, and soon we were somewhere on the shores of Panama.

We were walking around the docks. Around me, I noticed that we were drawing attention to ourselves. We were having no privacy at all, so Wally picked me up, and I soon found myself looking at the view of the ocean. From my surroundings, I could tell that we were on a small, untamed island. While we walked around the beach, Wally skipped a few rocks across the water. The island looked so beautiful... The water, the wind, the sunset, everything! I had the urge to spread my wings and fly, but when I did, Wally said, "Don't leave..." I looked at him for a moment, but I drew back my wings anyways. He then apologized for not letting me fly, but then I said that it was alright. We were acting like babbling idiots with our simpleminded responses!

"Th-there pretty...!" he said. "Your wings! I mean..."

"Um... thanks!" I said.

From there on, I felt pretty uneasy. The quiet only made it worst. For a moment I thought I was going to throw up, but thankfully I didn't.

Wally then said, "They told me..."

Confused, I asked, "Told you what?"

"That you got angry when you saw that girl kiss me on the news."

"Wh-what?! Who... who said that?!"

Getting angry was no use. Whenever I got even madder, he would smile at me more. Still, the image of him with that trollop burned into my brain on the day it was broadcast.

"Who told you? Dinah? Tora? Zatanna? Kara? Courtney? Don't... Everything they say isn't true so don't-"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were upset in the first place?" he asked. "That you were afraid?"

There was a very long pause.

"I... don't think relationships should kill people," he continued. "If everything goes on like what you were doing before, then time will just eat away and... we're never getting anywhere! ... If we hold on to those happy memories we've spent together, and put out the bad ones, we might be able make it out in one piece. ... Maybe we could give this another shot? I think that if we try, maybe things will work out. ... Man, I'm bad at pep talks! Still, um... so, waddaya say?"

I then did the most stupidest thing of all. I cried. I could feel him holding me in his arms, asking if I was okay.

I then said, "I thought that... you were going to reject me if I... I told you all the things that I said in the letter, but... you're holding on...! You're holding on... to me! Thank you for risking everything on me."

I then felt his hands on my face, wiping away the tears. His eyes looked so beautiful in the sunlight.

"Elly... Ella, how could I get hurt by you?"

"Ella, I love you," he kept on repeating.

We then embraced for a long time. I cried a little, but I soon got a hold of myself. I don't know if I should regret this day for crying, but... I love him so much! I then looked at him. From the way my face felt, I think that I looked kind of dumbfounded.

"What?" he asked.

"We've only kissed once."

Out of all the things to say to him, it had to be that unintelligent remark! I could then feel his face drawing closer to mine, his fingers on my chin.

"Shall I change that?"

I kind of forgot everything that happened after that, but then something woke us up. It was our comm-links. When I opened my eyes, me and Wally were on the ground side by side. His arms were around me.

"Wake up, you two," said J'onn. "You both have long days ahead of you tomorrow."

"You... you were listening?!" Wally and I slurred out in imperfect unison, getting up from tiredness.

"Mr. Terrific and I heard your entire conversation through your comm-links..."

"Is anyone else listening?" I asked.

"Um... yes," said Mr. Terrific.

"How many?" I asked.

"This is better than cable..." I caught in the background.

"Make that _a lot _of manys!" baffled Mr. Terrific.

"You better not be eating popcorn, because this is not a picture!" I shouted out to them. "Are you recording this?" (Luckily, no one did.)

It was pretty embarrassing, and everyone's going to hound me with questions, but I might as well go with it... It's going to be painful and engrossing, but, hey! At least Wally and I are going out on another rendezvous soon before break. I can't wait!

Thank you, Wally... Thank you so much for understanding...


	19. December 19

**December 19 **

It's been very busy this week... I'm tired out of my skull. Work with the League and the Belvedere's been hectic. (If I run into another mission that involves holiday shoplifters at some mall, I am going to scream!) The annual family Christmas party's coming up soon. I've just finished packing. Mum called yesterday to say that she and Dad are ready, too. It's my job to drive, as always. I hope there won't be any big snowstorms this year... I heard lots of stories about highway accidents and they're not pleasant! But Keystone City's not that far... I'm glad Central and Keystone are near each other. Otherwise Mum and Dad would never met, and I wouldn't have been born... Though the stories that Dad tells everyone about when he met Mum are hilarious! Mum always tries to shut him up. I don't know why she always overdo her sermons. Must be her actress side... I never expected that theater directors have so much energy! Dad's from Keystone, Mum's a natural Central City citizen, though I was born and raised in Central. I wonder what my life would've been like if we lived in Keystone... Oh, well!

I'll miss everyone in Central and the Watchtower, but I plan to bring along my comm-link. They are so handy! ... I'll admit it. I guess I'm going to miss Wally the most out of all my close relationships outside of the family. This is completely unprofessional! It makes missions sloppy if either of us doesn't focus on the job! The world shouldn't fall because of hormones! Though, the fresh water pearl bracelet he got me for our fancy date was thoughtful of him. I hope the watch I gave him was enough... I wonder how others in the League handle relationships?

Batman is totally sweet on Diana! If it weren't for his coldness, then he would be all over her like jam on toast! I wonder why he hesitates to deepen their relationship?

I think I'm learning something new about Wally... I'm uncertain, but I'll make a small guess at it. Wally's in pain. Even though he acts juvenile and pulls his annoying pranks on everybody, he's still crying deep down inside. He's hiding his pain, though I don't know what it is. Maybe it's League work? I'll try to ask... I can't believe I didn't notice that in the first place. I guess we all jump to conclusions on the first impression when we meet people. I can't believe I never saw his tears.


	20. December 21

**December 21 **

A major headache hit my head yesterday... I hope it'll go away SOON. Winter's adequate, but the noise it makes is irritating! Pebbles hit the car as we were on the highway. I'm glad that's over and done with.

Everyone seems to be doing fine... Monica grew so much! She was only as high as my knee the last time I saw her. I'll miss picking her off the ground... Those days were so joyful. I wish I could go back and do all those things again...

Almost everyone was surprised to know that I had a boyfriend, when Aunt Maria asked me about it. Uncle Thomas always used to joke about me dying unmarried, but since fate turned my fortunes around, he tried so hard to savor the moment of tormenting me. Now marriage is way too far! I think I turned red at the thought... He's more annoying than dad and his stories!

Maybe... Wally is the one. Does he really want to hang on to me? ... Of course he does. He was definitely sincere when he told me everything... There was no deception in his voice. I guess all we need is patience and understanding. That way, we know if we can really be together for the rest of our lives.

Speaking of boyfriends, I think I want to go to the Watchtower right now... Drat! Me missing him this much is so unruly of me!

_**Later**_

Luckily, Wally was there... He looked happy to see me. I was happy as well. I like being around him... It makes me feel all warm deep down inside.

I had the courage to ask him if he was okay. He said he was, but I somehow knew that it wasn't the truth. After a very long period of bribery and talking things over, he surrendered and told me everything.

He told me that his dad wasn't too keen on being a father. Everyday, Wally felt left out because of his neglect. It was tough to get through the days of growing up, but he made his own answers.

"I try to smile for everyone so that they won't feel sorry for me... I don't want anyone to worry about me. If I tell a joke or do something stupid, then people would think about that instead of something really sad... I guess it was all just an excuse for being lonely. ... I didn't want pops to be ashamed of me, at all... I wanted him to look at me and do all the things that dads do, but I guess that would've been selfish of me."

Is that why he's the prankster? Is this what created his immature nature? It was ridiculous of him... It made him look so idiotic, but he tried everything to hide his sadness. He tried to be strong. He tried everything.

I wanted to say that I was sorry, but in the end I cried and we went into the lounge for espressos. I did apologize for making him feel all of those emotions, but he said "don't sweat it". I wanted to help him. I wanted to say something, but what if I got my words wrong? Would it even hurt him more? He then held my hand and said, "hey, I'm over it. I got you, and that at least has to count for _something_!"

After all that, he told me he found my underwear. I almost forgot about it! Something tells me he had it all this time, I know it... I don't want to know what he was using it for!

... Oh, God, no! Central City's on the news... One of the buildings are severely damaged!


	21. December 22

**December 22 **

Only one of the buildings in the business district got damaged... Thank God no one got hurt. I should have been there, but J'onn said that there was nothing I could do. I wish I could at least help them a little... Central's my city, too! Mr. Terrific said that with me and my family in another city, I should be extra careful, since I might accidentally get them suspicious. I... don't know if I'm ever going to tell them. Would they freak? Heroes who have families that know their secret identity have it so easy... I don't see myself telling them about my hero work. No... I hope it's something that I won't regret in the far future.

We're going to wait until the holidays are over to investigate this. I can't believe I forgot about it... Everyone's so busy, that it probably left their minds. I guess the thing with Wally got my memory a little fogged up... Still, we should be on the look out and have a closer eye on Central City. These explosions are starting to worry me...


	22. January 3

**January 3 **

Finally, the holidays are over! Thankfully, there were no explosions recently... I wonder if they could also happen in other cities? Would we have to watch over them too?

I'm worried about this. If we don't have any clues about our enemy, then it might take us a long time to find out who's harming the people. This could be risky... If anyone did die, then the resposiblity would be on us... This would look very shameful... The Justice League is suppose to protect the people, not watch them helplessly and die! I wish there was another way...

Strangely, whenever I wake up, I feel all sweaty for some reason. Even my clothes feel wet! Perhaps it's stress? Or am I catching the flu? Better take my temperature...

I have a mission with Batman and a few other heroes soon. ... Someone's trying to get back me. I know it.


	23. January 7

**January 7 **

Oh, God... I'm amazed. I never knew that me and Batman had the same insecurities about our love lives. Working with him, how should I put this...? Work is always excellent, and I find that useful in a colleague, but if you want a conversation with him... That's not really his expertise. He never really talks about his personal life, which is a tad frustrating, since we won't get to know him well. (I wonder if the founding members know anything about him? Maybe Wally might know...)

It all started during the middle of the mission. We were helping a group of astronauts repairing their satellite, but then a few super villains came and wreaked havoc. Most of us were arguing on who should stay and help the astronauts, and who should fight the super villains. Our massive misunderstanding was then turned into a massive cat fight, but we managed to fend the villains off and have the astronauts and the satellite in one piece.

When we came back, most of us were still arguing. Everyone then left the Javelin, but I was too tired to move from fighting and the sort. Guess who also decided to stay with me? It was Batman.

This is not a pleasant experience if you ask me, but he looked stressed out and his head was down low on his chest. After a few minutes, I could hear him speak. It was faint, but I could hear, "they... They're all going to leave me... just like... them..." It was a bit strange for someone to talk to themselves, but I think he acknowledged my presence. To collaborate on who was "leaving", he talked about his parents. They were murdered when he was very young. He thought that their deaths traumatized him, which caused him to be a loner. Being Batman was helpful to the city, but it only made it harder for him because his enemies were so numerous. He was extra careful of his secret identity, because if his enemies knew about that, then they might harm the people close to him in order to get to him. His sidekicks were getting restless and could possibly leave him. One of them already left for another city. He also mentioned somebody named Alfred and that he was worried about his health and safety. From what I heard, Batman said that this Alfred was getting old.

He then said, "I don't want to lose someone close to me again. The pain's just too... unbearable. I feel like the blame should be placed on me, if anyone got hurt. They would be in the way if they risked it all on me, and maybe they would somehow... leave me. ... I wish I could at least tell her how I feel, before it's too late. I love her so much...!"

I had no idea that he was suffering this much. This all really surprise me... Diana's a big girl, she can take care of herself!

I told him that Diana should hear this, not me. She would be very understanding about his situation, and pleased to know that he return her feelings, but unpleased for hiding all of this inside him.

When I was finished, his eyes were wide open and looking at me. ... NEVER be alone in a room with Batman! Why was he looking at me like that? I'll never know...

I'm really shocked by all this. I'm still trying to take it in...


	24. January 10

**January 10 **

Bruce Wayne is Batman. I thought that this was all a joke, but Wally said it's true. I found out while I was talking with Wally. Batman somehow came up in our conversation. "By the way, Batman's Bruce Wayne." Those words were easily spilled out. I'm pretty sure that I gaped like a witless dunce for a long time. I asked him how he knew. He said that it was during the Thanagarian Invasion, and the Original Founders had to share their secret identities in order to survive that day.

This is MAJOR. Batman and Bruce Wayne? TWO COMPLETELY different people! I mean, Batman does NOT smile! Bruce Wayne does. On second thought, it would be kind of scary to see Batman smile... It's just defiantly not him!

How many woman does a billionaire playboy go through? ... Oh, poor Diana! I bet she's heartbroken already! Drat, is that blockhead _ever_ going to admit his feelings?! He's so hopeless... I wish he would do it soon. He's just so... in pain. Of all the woman he'd probably seen, I bet Diana can mend his heart back into shape. I hope it works out between them.

I don't know why I'm so nervous this past week... I can't sleep normally, and I'm sweating more than usual. I checked my temperature, and I'm healthy. Is it stress? Maybe it is the explosions in the city. I get so anxious whenever I look at the monitors in the Watchtower, hoping that an explosion won't happen. I... don't want to fail the people of Central City. Disappointing them would probably be my greatest downfall. That kind of faliure would probably be any hero's downfall.

... I just don't understand how Wally can be so laid back during a crisis! That kind of stress could freak out anyone! But I love him the way he is... I guess we can learn something from one another. I think that's probably why couples are created!


	25. January 14

**January 14**

Wally was assigned a mission in outer space. They said it was going to last about a week. He just left today... I heard missions in space aren't very safe. On average, one person comes back with an injury. Thank goodness I never get missions that deal with space too often...

I... I just hope that he doesn't get hurt. He can get careless when he's cocky. And, please God, let him come home in one piece! ... I just miss him so much! I always hated it when he tells a bad joke, or fools around with other League members, but... I never thought that I would miss those little actions. He would always reassure me whenever I felt down. It felt like a breath of fresh air from my stubbornness and irrationality. He was always good at that...

I miss him... I need to hear his voice, but he's not here.

I miss you, Wally. I can still feel the warmth of your touch before you left. I can feel your lips on mine. I can feel your kiss that you gave me before you left. I _need_ you here with me.

_I love you. _

* * *

_**Later**_

It's 11 o'clock... I've got to fall asleep! I haven't been sleeping very well lately, it's these dreams.

It felt so real... In the dream, my arms and legs were pinned down by something. I don't know what it is though... Someone's at my back, trying to pull my wings out! Once they're off, a blue light flashes and I blacked out. I then hear gunshots and other noises, which aren't to pleasant... When I wake up, I'm boiling sweat out of my skin!

Maybe it's just the explosions that are stressing me out... Whenever an explosion happens, I'm usually near it! Maybe I should talk to J'onn or Doctor Fate... They might know what to do.

I can't write anymore. I have to get to sleep.


	26. January 16

**January 16 **

My dreams have no mystical premonitions. At least that's what Dr. Fate told me... He said it could be just stress, but he cautioned me to be careful with my wings. If I'm not watchful, someone could harm me. I told him about the attacks and bombings in Central City, and how I'm always coincidently near them. This worried him very much. According to the archives in the monitor's computer, there is no evidence at all! Before I left, Dr. Fate gave me some herbs and tea. He said that it will rejuvenate my strength and calm me down. Hope it'll drive away the dreams... They frighten me. I hope I'll be safe in the next few weeks. I'm just so insecure and scared!

If Wally was here, I would tell him about the dreams. I hope he's okay... Come back safely, please!


	27. January 19

**January 19 **

Oh, God in heaven, help me! An explosion happened in the city, and a little girl got injured! She was unconscious, and had to go to the hospital. I helped her mother to bring her to the hospital, but I don't know if I made it there in time... I was too busy to help others who were in trouble.

I should have been more careful... I was practically _there_ before everything went into chaos! I was helping out Zatanna with a bunch of burglars in Central. Is it all my fault that that girl got in harms way? Are people really going to get hurt? Why is this all happening?!

_**Later**_

J'onn called me to the monitor bay... He heard my thoughts all the way from my room. ... I guess I can't blame him. He asked me if I was okay, and I told him about the explosions, and how I'm always coincidentally near one of them; and the dreams. I told him that Dr. Fate helped me already, so I wouldn't need his assistance. He said that it was good of me to ask for help, and he told me that ever since Christmas, I'm finally becoming a team member. My attitude's less irritable, and I can get along better with the League members. I guess that's something to be happy for... He also praised me about helping Wally to be more responsible. Heh... I guess that's what you get for being a parole officer... I'm so overbearing. J'onn placed me in the inactive roster, so that I can get as much rest as possible, and he helped me to calm down by transmitting soothing images of beaches and sunsets into my mind. Ah... it was _excellent_! You know what? I guess aliens aren't that bad at all...


	28. January 21

**January 21**

It's that dream again... but this time, Wally was in it. Everything was the same. My wings, the light, me feeling tied down, the screaming, the gunshots, the pain! And then I saw Luthor, holding a gun. Wally was in his Flash costume, tied down by soldiers. All of a sudden, Wally ran, and ran, and ran! A blue light comes along, and lighting bolts are around his body. The next minute, he disappears!

What could this mean? Is he in danger?! I hope not... Please be okay! What's happening to me?! Come back home, Wally, please!


	29. January 23

**January 23**

Wally came back! I literally ran into his arms the second he set foot on solid ground. He seems to be in pretty good shape but... I cried. We were still hugging. I had to tell him everything. The dreams, the explosions in Central City, me having to look over my shoulders every two seconds, and worrying about his safety because of that one weird dream! After listening, we both headed for the cafeteria for drinks, Wally's treat. He told me that he was never going to leave me. Everything's going to be okay. He said that we'll find the guys who are behind the explosions and have them behind bars in a matter of seconds! Heh... That must be his Central City pride speaking out. To make me less worried, he ask me if he should call me every night before I go to bed. I agreed. Talking to someone could probably bring back my sanity. He really is a sweet guy...

I bet he told me that he was never going to leave me because of that issue I mentioned while we were exchanging letters. ... That is so thoughtful of him. In my history of past relationships, many guys couldn't stand me overworking. I didn't have time to give them attention. Thank goodness Wally understood. I think this relationship changed us both for the better.


	30. January 27

**January 27 **

Guess who came to Belvedere this evening? The Joker. It was so frightening when they held up the restaurant... It seems that he was on a little holiday in Central City, and he needed a place to eat. I tried to change into my costume and fight, but I couldn't since we were held captive. We were being watched the entire time. I contacted the Watchtower through my comm-link, and Mr. Terrific said that he'll try to patch a team to Central City.

Every moment that we were held hostage in the Belvedere was so frightening... Everyone in the restaurant was scared out of their wits! I quivered so much, that I almost cut myself when I was slicing the food. Thank God I was careful...! The Joker then called for me, since I was the chef, so that he could give me his complements. As I went out, I saw liquor bottles littering everywhere he sat, and by the look on his face, I could tell he was drunk. His sidekick, Harley Quinn, was also with him. It was agonizing to be in the Joker's presence! He slurred as he talked to me, drool dripping out of his mouth as he tried to pronounce his words. All of a sudden, he jolted out of his chair and tugged at my shirt, his lips puckering up for a kiss. I tried to back away, but thankfully Harley Quinn was able to stop him out of jealously. The downside was that she tried to stab me with a cutting knife. As a superhero, I was able to easily doge the blow, but all of a sudden, Flash was holding me in his arms. (Thanks so much, honey...!) As I turned to look who was coming, Batman and Question were already inside the restaurant, battling Joker's cronies.

Once the police came, and everyone was done talking to the officers, I sneaked out to talk to Wally. He asked me if I was okay. I was fine, but I felt crumbled up inside. His hug was so warm... Luckily Batman was near us, and before he could disappear I asked him if the Joker was behind the explosions. He said he wasn't. That's a good thing, but I still had a lot of other crooks on my list to see who was causing all of the harm. Will we ever find them in time? How many people must get hurt for the sake of selfishness?

Wally then asked me, "what's to eat?" Heh... I bet he only said that to get my mind off of everything. He enjoyed the meal I cooked for him. Whenever he comes along, it always brightens my mood.


	31. January 31

**January 31 **

Everything is alright... The door and the patio are both locked. I just talked to Wally on the phone, which was comforting. Nothing seems out of the ordinary in the apartment... Everything is safe. ... I looked out for monsters under the bed when I was six, and here I am doing it as an adult! But... I still feel kind of scared... No, nobody would know my secret identity and do this all to me. That would be impossible! I hope...

Valentine's Day's coming up. I should think of something for Wally. Speaking of Valentine's Day, he told me that he was planning a Valentine's Day party in the Watchtower. ... I hope it'll not be another fiasco like that accident from the Halloween party. The spider stunt scared the bejesus out of me. Oh, well! What will be, will be. Valentine's Day is something to be happy for. Hooray for the little things!


	32. February 10

**February 10 **

I'm trying to write in here with a broken wrist and lying on a bed with a fractured ankle and splintered ribs. I can't believe I was gone for so long... I'm in the emergency wing of the Watchtower. The medical assistants are going to come back soon, so why not pass the time by writing in here?

I'll try my best to remember what happened in the past few days. It's all a blur to me, but Tora, Greg, and Wally filled me in on what happened... It started after a mission in Central City. It was nighttime. We were looking over a crime scene in a gang shoot out. It was the usual rival gangs who were out for each others' necks. We were so close to nailing them that night, but we didn't had enough evidence, so we had to split up and meet some other time. I flew over Central City Harbor, since my apartment's around there, and all of a sudden, I heard a voice. It was a kid, crying for help. As I got closer to the sound, it was coming from one of the storehouses at the docks. I went inside to see if anyone was in there. It was dark. I couldn't see anything... All I could here was the voice crying for help. Suddenly, I bumped into something. It was a big speaker like the ones stereos have, and then I realized that it was a trap. Before I knew it, something fell on me, and the air around me smelled gross. I don't know what happened after that... I think I blacked out.

I woke up with shackles on my arms and legs. Looking down on the ground, the chains and shackles were lifting me off the floor. I was pretty dizzy, so I couldn't think straight. There were three people I could recognize in that place though (and what a surprise!). It was Mirror Master, Captain Cold, and Captain Boomerang! Shouldn't they be in jail? Regardless on how they escaped prison, I had to remain calm. I overheard some parts of their conversation, and what horrible plans they were! They were planning to kill Flash, which meant... Wally. They thought that if they kidnap someone close to him, Flash might step forward and come out. I didn't want Wally to come. He might die! And my big mouth gave it away... I can't believe I shouted out at them... Now they know Wally's important to me. They seemed pretty happy that they caught an important hostage. I also found out that they were responsible for the bombing in the city. I'm thankful that there won't be any more bombings, but did all of that violence had to harm people because of me?

I don't know how long I was in there... I just feel asleep randomly throughout the entire time I was held hostage. Occasionally, they would give me a drink and a clump of food, so that I wouldn't die from starvation. Mirror Master and the rest of the super villains were getting impatient, but they knew Wally would come. He's the fastest man alive! And I'm his girlfriend... He would've been out of his mind over my disappearance. But I didn't want to hurt him... I didn't want him to come for me, so that they could kill him... Even though I tried to remain composed, I was quivering deep down inside.

One day, someone broke through the wall of the building we were in. It was Greg and Batman! Captain Cold and Captain Boomerang started to fight them, but I couldn't see Mirror Master anywhere. Wally finally came. I was so happy when I saw him! He looked extremely relieved, too. Suddenly, I could feel something tugging my hair. Turning around, I could see Mirror Master was the culprit. He pulled even harder, and the pain was so great, I screamed and my wings spread out. Grabbing one of my wings, he threatened to pull them out if Wally fought him, or tried to get me out of here. My wings are my pride and joy... I could never let them separate from me... Never in a million years!

Wait, the assistant is here with supper. Better put the pen down... Am I hungry, or what?


	33. February 11

**February 11**

I fell asleep right after dinner yesterday. Where was I? Oh, right...

So I was worrying that Mirror Master was going to pull out my wings at the warehouse, since Wally, Batman, and Greg came to rescue me. Tora then came along and saved the day by shooting a wave of ice at Mirror Master. He let go of my wing from the blow, and Wally zoomed in and fought him. I don't quiet know what happened after that... I must have blacked out again. I was feeling pretty starved and dehydrated.

I woke up in the emergency wing on the bed, and there I saw Wally at my bedside. Tora and Greg came in to see if I was okay, and everyone explained the situation. While I was away, J'onn took care of my absences at work and at home. Mirror Master, Captain Cold, and Captain Boomerang were arrested by the police and are being dealt with this very moment. I'm so relieved that Wally's okay... If he really did die, then... would I be the one to blame? No... I mustn't think on this anymore. He's okay, and that's what counts. I'm just so happy to see him.

Superman and Diana came into the room. They were both glad that I was okay. Superman then asked me if I wanted to leave the League. From what I've been through and the injuries I got, he thought that I would be out of commission and I would want a permanent break. I told him that I needed sometime to think about it. Wally was looking worried. I would probably have to have my answer ready by the end of tomorrow. It's only respectful and polite if I gave them my answer by then. I only have four hours to think about it. Better get cracking...

_**Later**_

It's done... I did it. After I told them I was ready, I was told to go to the conference room, and there I saw all of the Original Members. Wally was among them too.

After Superman said what he had to say, I began to speak: "Before I was Painted Lady, I thought that everyone in this world was out for themselves and only wanted personal gain. It left me bitter and cynical. But by being with the Justice League, I was proved wrong. People do have patriotic hearts deep down inside. There are good people in this world. To figure out the good and the bad, you just have to be careful and try to find friends that are close to you. To sum it all up... I'll be on leave until I'm fully recovered. So I guess I'm staying here for good."

Wally smiled at me. I guess he's happy with my response. All of the Original Founders seemed touched by it too.

I went back to my bed in the emergency wing, and there I saw Wally. I told him I was sorry, since I might not have my Valentine's Day gift for him in time. I was injured, so I couldn't go anywhere. Guess what he said?

"No need to worry... You're excused."


	34. August 19

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of Wallace Rudolph West and Eleanor Belinda Salazar_

_Tuesday, August 19th, at 12 o'clock_

_Elysium Gardens_

_Central City Valley_

_784 Hastings Rd._

_Fellows Avenue, Central City_

_Followed with lunch and a reception_

_R.V.S.P._

_504-392-7165_


	35. April 6, 2045

**April 6, 2045 **

How long was this written in? Thirty, forty years ago...? I found this diary while I was cleaning out the attic. I'm glad that I finally started to clear out the space up there. Wallace would always say that he'll get to it eventually, but in the end he would always run away from the responsibility. Even though he's the fastest man alive, he'll never be fast enough to escape his chores! I'll be mad, but in the end I'll somehow forgive him. Heh... He never changes... even now, when he's old! But I love him, either way...

There are so many memories in here... I can't believe this all happened. Wallace never read my diary. I wonder if he knew I wrote in here? I also found our brief letters. They sound so... melodramatic... We never showed them to our twins. I wonder if it would have made a difference? It doesn't matter now... Roscoe and Nila are both grown up with children of their own. Looking back on all of those years, Wallace was a wonderful father, mentor, and hero to them. We all had our adventures in life... There were some ups and downs that crossed our paths. Gladly, we made it through the downs, which I still can't believe we survived through!

My body's getting older, but my wings still work. I want to fly, but I might risk damaging my body. It's starting to happen on Roscoe, who has inherited my wings. Soon, I can no longer fly... I hope Roscoe took advantage of the skies, as I have. I told my advice and wisdom to him when we flew together. The skies were like a second home to me. When I was young, I would always go there whenever I was upset. I will miss the sky and winds when I can no longer fly.

My dear Roscoe... It seems like yesterday when you where perching on my lap, and I was reading stories to you. You were a late boomer, most of the time, and you felt left out within your friends. But you persevered, and in the end, you caught up. Now, you are an accomplished, strong man. I am very proud of you.

Nila... My sweet, mischievous, darling little Nila... You are so much like Wallace, yet you have my eyes... Heh! As I have said to you before, you are your own person. Never forget that. You felt forced to take on your father's legacy, but in the end you did take on the mantle. You always made your own choices. I agree with your decisions, because I know that they are good ones. Never lose faith, sweetheart.

Today, there are new members in the Justice League. The younger ones bustle with enthusiasm, eager to start a mission. Some of us older members are already retired, but others who still have valor and strength in them fight for the weak and needed. Wallace and I might go at it again, but it is a very slim chance... It was fun while it lasted.

Futures are unpredictable. They are indecisive, so people have to be ready, no matter what. Nothing is written in stone. You must be the action in order to move on. A page is unwritten before you. The pen never moves on it's own. The one that is moving it is you...

My grandchildren are coming over soon. I must get the house ready. They all love the treats I make. I think that's why they keep on coming... But what are grandmothers for? Heh... I would be a waste if they were not around.

Thank you, dear diary, for listening to me for so many years. Regretfully, this must all come to a close, but I'm glad to have written in you from the start.

Good-bye, my dearest friend... Thank you so much.

Sincerely yours,

_ Eleanor Belinda Salazar West_

_

* * *

_~*~

The End

~*~_  
_

* * *

**Author's Note**

It... is done.

It's over...

Finally!

Well, that's all folks! I thank you for reading Eleanor's thoughts. I enjoyed working on them, and it made me think about how all of the characters in _Justice League_ act, think, and work as humans (or aliens). That is what I got out of working on this. I hope that each and every one of you did too! Out of all my works so far in the fanfiction community, I would say that, without a doubt, Eleanor is the best original character that I created so far! In time, I hope that my "original-character creating ability" will improve drastically over time.

I thank my reviewers, my alerters, and the people who have favorite "Unwritten Pages". Your support was very uplifting and helpful! I didn't know that it was that good! Your reviews also made me feel warm inside, which got me fired up to continue. This story has actually the most favorites of all of my other stories, which I'm practically jumping for joy for! And it's on a C2! :D Thanks so much, you guys! ^^ (I swear, I'll give you a cookie, if you will tell me who did this great deed! :3 ... Please! XD haha!)

I also would like to applaud and thank those who supported me on the two bonus stories that are posted on the site. (And I'm sorry for spoiling it for everybody! I couldn't help myself to post it!)

I'll admit that this story's my first attempt at humor (which was never anticipated from the beginning, but somehow got to be humor). (Waiting for the big gasp. ...? Are you gasping?) I'm happy with the result, but I would say that some of the jokes are a bit overused and cliche! (Like the shower incident...) My brother (the founder of the Legacy Now account) read some of the story, and he rated my humor "television humor". The natural humor around to inspire me was _Fruits Basket_ (bows before the mention of the holy title and unworthy to utter the name of the author), bits of memories in my head over my life, other animes and mangas (they're way too many to mention!), and my own raw humor and insanity (I get really hyper when I eat even the SMALLEST amount of sugar. Don't worry! Nobody got harmed during this production!)...

I give my thanks to Leya Gecko for her beta reading assistance for this chapter. You're the best, girl!

A sequel might come, so stick around! If I get around to it... Still, tell me if you would like to see one! ARE YOU PUMPED?! (Check out the info/spoilers on my DeviantArt account. The journal entry was done WAY back, so check the previous entries. It's called "Fanfiction Status". The link of my DA account's on my profile under "Homepage".)

Once again, thank you so much! I truly am speechless!

Sayonara for now,  
Pieda the Mokona (Legacy Now)


End file.
